


Dragon Age Origins: Beginnings

by PirateWarriorQueen



Series: Dragon Age: The New Age [1]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age II, Dragon Age: Inquisition, Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: Action/Adventure, Anger, Denial, Explicit Language, Gen, Happy, Humor, Loss, Multi, Other, Pre-Series
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-24
Updated: 2015-10-01
Packaged: 2018-04-23 05:58:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4865645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PirateWarriorQueen/pseuds/PirateWarriorQueen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Every story has a beginning and an end, but how does a story begin, in these tales we will see how the heroes of Thedas began and how they all met to face the greatest evil this world has ever known. for with every action they take to save Thedas from the Blight they are but one step away from changing the very future of Thedas itself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is only a start-up story which show what happened to my characters which will lead up to my first Dragon Age Origins story and then hopefully onto making a series for the other games, hope you enjoy them. (this is the first story on AO3 so don't hate me if I don't have all the right tags yet still working it out plus this is a short prologue before I move onto the actual stories).

_There are many stories in the world, many with heroes’, villains, dragons, wars and the end of the world, but with every story you have to wonder whether they were real, were the heroes really the heroes they are remembered._

_Did the villain really do such evil without a reason? Did the wars really start because of an evil king or did the end of the world happen because of a mistake, well whatever you believe the only real thing in every story is the people who were in it._

_The stories of the Hero of Ferelden, the Champion of Kirkwall, the Inquisitor and the people that accompanied them have been told through out the years and many wonder how they came to be and how they changed the world with their actions and how in the end it would change Thedas forever._

_But to really tell a story one must go back to the beginning to show how it all began and how it all led up to what would forever be known as the Dragon Age._

~0~

Before we begin our story we must look back at how our heroes came together, their origins differ but all lead to the same destination, but what brought them together many would consider to be Fate of Destiny or in more common belief a coincidence, for it all began when the Blight came to Ferelden.

The Chantry teaches us that it is the hubris of man which brought the darkspawn into the world, the mages had sought to usurp heaven but instead they destroyed it.

They were cast out, twisted and cursed by their own corruption, they returned as monster, the first of the darkspawn.

They became a blight upon the lands, unstoppable and relentless; the first to fall was the dwarven kingdoms for from deep within the deep roads the darkspawn drove up again and again until we neared annihilation, until the Grey Wardens came.

Men and Woman from every race, Warriors and Mages, barbarians and Kings… the Grey Wardens sacrificed everything to stem the tide of darkness…and prevailed.

It had been four centuries since that first victory and the Grey Warden kept their vigil; they remained too watched and waited for the darkspawn to return. But those who once called them as heroes…had forgotten.

There were few Wardens then, and their warnings had been ignored for too long, when the Fifth Blight came it was already too late, many Wardens who had fought the darkspawn had seen with their own eyes what lied on the horizon.

And I wonder what were they thinking when they saw what was coming, did anyone know what was coming, still this was only the beginning of our tale and where our heroes fates have only just began.


	2. Casteless

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Orzammar, the City of the Dwarfs, a land filled with political betrayal, and dirty under dealings but still a land worth finding heroes, for it was here that two young Dwarfs would met their fate as Grey Wardens and become the greatest of heroes as well and the greatest of friends,

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the first chapter guys, i'm starting in Orzammar because i had a look at the Origins map and I made a route to which each of my Character came to together before I begin my Origins story. hope you enjoy the story

_This tale begins in the great Dwarven city of Orzammar, once the seat of the underground empire, Orzammar stood alone, cut off from the world by the darkspawn, clinging to the memory of its former glory._

_It was here that Duncan a senior Warden and a small group of wardens had gone to investigate rumours of Darkspawn activities._

_But our story isn’t about Duncan it about two dwarfs, two dwarfs who lived world apart, a casteless Dwarf and the daughter of king Aeducan. Now you’re probably wondering how these two dwarf matter in this story well to tell their side we need to look at how our casteless friend came to the Grey Warden notice._

_Below the vast statues and gilded halls where the noble families play at politics, the lower castes live in their shadows, scurrying to serve like their ancestor before them. Below that… is the casteless, the dirty secret staining Orzammar’s perfect society._

_Our young dwarf is Mera Brosca along with her sister they were sold into the service to the crime lord, Beraht._

_To Orzammar Mera and her sister were proof that the casteless deserved their fate, but Mera knew that to survive she had to do whatever it takes to keep herself and her family alive, just like everyone else._

~0~

I hated it, this life, this place, but most of all I hated Beraht, I couldn’t believe what he had Rica do, dressing her up, making her act like a proper Lady, but what choice did we have.

When Mother sold us to him I knew he had the same intentions for me but Rica stood forward and took on that burden, me, Beraht knew I was too much of a duster for the lady life so he put me up by training me in his dirty work like collections and intimating his “Clients” into paying up their debts.

But today I really wanted to hit him, he was getting inpatient with Rica because she hadn’t found a patron yet and was threating to put Rica and me back out on the street, there was no way I would let that happen, Beraht could threaten me all he liked but I wasn’t going to let Rica suffer.

“Please Beraht, I don’t want to do this in front of my sister” Rica said as she glanced at me with a worried look.

“Why not? She knows the slope of the land, don’t you girl?” Beraht chuckled as he glanced at me, “And didn’t I tell you not to talk to my sister that way” I told him as I scowled, “You’ve told me a lot of things, not one of which meant mere than a fart in the middens” Beraht said.

I took a step forward but Rica held me back, I sighed as I stood back and let Beraht smirk, “You should remember that before me, your sister was just another duster. Now check her out, braids down to here, gold-capped teeth, she can recite elf-poetry and play the string-harp. Every man’s dream” I could see the discomfort in Rica’s face, a few nobles had given her trouble before and every time I could do nothing.

“All she’s gotta do is find a lord, squeeze out some kid who looks like him and we’re all living the easy life in the Diamond Quarter” Beraht said, Rica must of sensed my tension as she held me in place, “Please don’t get involved you know that never goes well” Rica said.

“I don’t like how his treats you” I said, “I’ll treat her however I like, as long as you both eat off my plate” Beraht said, “You keep your head down and say ‘Aye’ to any job I decide is low enough for scum like you, and in return I put out coin so you can doll yourself up and get a bellyful of some nobleman’s brat, then you both go free, and I get to join the family and be called, ‘My Lord’ for the rest of the little prince’s life”.

I clenched my fist in anger but remained calm as Beraht spoke, he spoke the truth if Rica manged to get pregnant by one of the nobles and gave birth to a son Beraht would set us free and he get what he wanted, a place in the noble family and a closer connection to the assembly.

But still I didn’t like to be used, and I hated that Rica had to sell herself to some snotty noble who would bed her and then only keep her and any child to hide his shame, but if we wanted to get out of dust town we had to do as Beraht told us.

“So why are you here Beraht?” I asked, crossing my arms over my chest, “Checking on my investments, and right now, they don’t bear much gold. I’m giving you another week, precious. If you haven’t found a patron you’re back to the sweeping streets”.

“But… I have. I’ve met someone… that is, I didn’t want to promise, but he seemed interested” What, when did this happen as I looked at Rica with surprise.

I came back to my senses when I realized why Rica had remained silent, “See she found someone and they seemed interested so get off her back, you also said you have a job for me so tell me what it is” I said as a leaned in to get Beraht attention.

Beraht scowled as he face me, “Your buddy Leske’s waiting outside, he knows what I’ll need from you today, and don’t even think about bungling this job. Your whole family’s on loose sand with me right now and I know you don’t have anywhere else to turn” I knew he was baiting me, wanted an excuse to send his men to teach me a lesson he’d been waiting for the chance. But I couldn’t rise to it not with Rica risking everything.

Beraht smirked as he knew I wouldn’t risk fighting him or threaten him, I could hear him chuckling as he left, one day I would get him for everything, one day I would make him pay.

Rica took my hand to calm me down, Rica was the oldest and she had always looked after me, Mother was always drunk and always blaming me for what happened between my father and her but Rica was the only one who cared for me.

“I’m sorry you had to see that” Rica said, I rubbed my neck and sighed, “Its fine Rica, I just hate the way he treats us” I said.

“Just be careful about showing him. You’ve been lucky so far; he thinks it funny when you and Leske get vulgar” Rica said, “Some of the nobles I’ve met, they’d as soon have your head for speaking your mind”.

“Well that all well and good but why didn’t you tell me about this patron of yours” as I smirked, Rica smiled as she walked across the room, “That’s the reason why, you’d make fun, besides Beraht been warning me ever since two of his other girls found patrons at Lord Harrowmont’s reception” I knew why Rica was worried, the only way you knew if you had gained a possible patron was for him to offer gifts.

“They’ve been getting gifts already, Lord Rousten gave Elsye a surface-silk gown and she’s not even pregnant. Beraht’s getting impatient” Rica said looking worried.

“I wish we could just run off and never see Beraht again” I said thinking about how we could just run off and never look back, “I know, just go and walk the Deep Roads until we find a magical crystal kingdom and live happily until the stone’s embrace, But that never going to happen”.

“You know the other option. Cleaning middens… begging… going to the surface” I didn’t know why Rica was so against going to the surface, the few surface dwarfs I met seemed to do quite well but then they were merchants and mercenary who had connections to humans.

“No, unless you find a way to save us all from the darkspawn and become a Paragon, we’re pretty much on Beraht’s leash for life” Rica said.

I chuckled at the notion of me becoming a Paragon, “Come on Rica, there’s no way in the Stone that I would ever become a Paragon” I said, “It wouldn’t be the first time, Gherlon the Blood-Risen was born casteless, you know before he went to the surface. And he came back and won the throne!” Rica did have a point, Gherlon had once been a casteless duster before he rose up and took the throne but that was a long time ago and the assembly and the people still viewed every casteless as a nasty bug that run around their home just waiting to be squashed.

“I know you think it’s impossible, but many Paragons have humble origins. All that matters is that the assembly recognizes their achievements. And once they get that vote, they found their own house, and are as noble as if the ancestors themselves had made it so” Rica said, she obviously had imagined me becoming a paragon, but still.

“Ya I’m sure mother would die of surprise if I became a Paragon” I said sarcastically, “Oh don’t pay attention to her, she’s just a bitter old drunk, she also said you’d never learn to walk or stop dumping in the bed, Make something of yourself just to spite her” We both laughed at that, ya I would make something of myself but first I would need to bash Beraht’s face in first just to show him I wasn’t his play toy anymore.

“I’d probably make a name for myself if the nobles would allow me to join the army, but they’d never let a dirty duster like me in” I said as I remembered the soldiers in the diamond quarter, always strutting around like they were the ancestors own personal army.

“Its sheer folly, one more way the nobles protect their status” Rica said bitterly “They say casteless soldiers are more danger to each other than to darkspawn… that it’s an insult to the smith to let us touch a fine-made weapon. Truly, they just don’t wish to insult the Warrior Caste by showing that given the same opportunities, we could lead an army just as well.” Rica said angrily, I was just as upset by the whole notion that just because we descended from the worst of dwarven criminals, that we weren’t capable of flowing or leading other dwarfs.

I gave quick snort as I crossed my arms, “It just like the nobles to think about only themselves then risk dirtying their hands by asking us for help” I said, “I have little love for the nobles, but they know—more than we ever will—what the darkspawn have taken from our kind, every noble I’ve met had a brother or nephew killed in the Deep Roads” Rica said, “Yet they let their arrogance blind them to the fact that we could help defend the city against the darkspawn”.

“Are they even trying to protect us?” I asked wondering if these pompous nobles really were trying to keep all of us safe, “Aye, they would even turn to humans for aid before us, it seems”, really they would ask humans first, noble agenda at its finest.

“There’s been talk of an alliance against the darkspawn even that the Grey Wardens have stepped up” Rica’s face seemed to light up when she spoke of the Wardens, I’d heard stories of Grey Wardens and the legion going into the Deep Roads to fight the Darkspawn, but I’d never seen a Grey Warden and I knew there was no chance for me to join them, the Warrior Caste would never let it happen.

“Ah, we don’t have time for this now, Leske must be waiting, and Beraht won’t like it if I’m late for my appointment” Rica said her voice sounded worried, I remembered the last girl would had let Beraht down and we hadn’t seen or heard from her since. “Beraht expects too much from you Rica” I said, I worried for her everyday she went out.

“You know how desperate the nobles are for more children. They can barely Field enough soldiers to hold the walls against the darkspawn” Rica said “If I could… give one of them a son, the whole house would celebrate. And we’d all be raised up to noble caste to join the family, ’sigh’ it’s what Beraht’s betting on. That’s why he paid for my clothes, my voice lessons. He wants to share the reward” Rica look scared by the prospect of Beraht still being in her life even if she gave a son to the noble she would end up with.

“You said that you had someone’s eye on you” I said, steering the conversation away from Beraht, Rica smiled and blushed a fierce shade of pink, “Yes. That is, I hope, he certainly seems…charming” I could tell she really liked this guy, “He treats me like a real lady, not just someone to tumble and forget.”

“So, who is he?” I leaned in while grinning, “I-I don’t want to say… in case I’m wrong. It just seems too mad to think of one of the most important men is Orzammar with… someone like me.” I was confused by the last part, who had Rica attract that could possibly be important enough in Orzammar.

“Anyway, time is rusting, and I need to get dressed. These fashions will be the death of me—a hundred buttons on each sleeve!” Rica sighed, I could only imagine what these seamstresses put her through, guess I was lucky after all I could never sit through something like that.

“And Leske’s probably already outside waiting for you” Rica pointed out, “Ok, Mum” Rica laughed and then grabbed me and gave me a hug, “It’ll work out Mera, I can promise you that” Rica said.

I hugged her back, I almost wanted to never let go but we had to get back to our jobs. “I promise you Rica I’ll get us out of this, no matter what” Rica pulled back and smiled, “Come on Mera, remember what I said, ‘Never make a promise you can’t keep’” I chuckled at that as we both made our way towards the door way.

“Now, stay out of trouble. I’ll see you tonight.” Rica said as she walked off towards the seamstress, as she disappeared I made my way towards the corner where Leske and me usually met up and hoped that this job was nice and simple and that nothing would go wrong. How little did I know that it was all about to change?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All Characters and Dialogue belong to Bioware.

**Author's Note:**

> All rights to Characters and Dialogue belong to Bioware who have created the best fantasy game I've played in a long while


End file.
